


Backwards

by KurokoNoBasukeTrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Hinata, Beware, Freeform, I really hope it's not smut, M/M, Omega!Kageyama, Omegaverse, SO, and cuddles, dominant hinata I guess, hopefully not smut, kageyama does not understand, kageyama is displeased, like I want it to not be smut but I might end up writing it, many kagehina, maybe as a side story, my parents would kill me if they found out about this fanfiction, neither does hinata, so kagehina, there will definitely be kisses, this was not supposed to happen, why is innocent smol crow the alpha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurokoNoBasukeTrash/pseuds/KurokoNoBasukeTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not how it was supposed to go. This was not how it was supposed to be. Kageyama had prepared himself his entire life for being an Alpha; it was obvious to all that he'd be one. His demeanor, his aggressive personality; there was no way he could be anything else. Yet after dealing with an unbearable week-long heat, he returns hounded by the unmistakable scent of an Omega; only to catch the alluring aroma of a short Alpha with orange hair.</p><p>Oh hell, it was all backwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> I've rarely seen Kageyama depicted as an Omega, and never seen Hinata as an Alpha. For obvious reasons; Hinata would almost definitely be an Omega, or Beta in the Omegaverse. Usually Hinata's an Omega and Kageyama's an Alpha. However, I wanted to experience with the roles reversed; and viola, here comes this little fic. I'm not sure if I'll add more chapters, so for now it'll be 1/???. I'll probably just add on to it when I feel like doing so. Also there will be no smut in this unless specifically requested and at a good point in time to write some. Sorry to anyone who's interested in that, but I don't want to focus on smut. Heats will be present as per the Omegaverse, but will be ridden out alone or using suppressants. There will be more of the platonic things, like scenting and purring and such c:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've rarely seen Kageyama depicted as an Omega, and never seen Hinata as an Alpha. For obvious reasons; Hinata would almost definitely be an Omega, or Beta in the Omegaverse. Usually Hinata's an Omega and Kageyama's an Alpha. However, I wanted to experience with the roles reversed; and viola, here comes this little fic. I'm not sure if I'll add more chapters, so for now it'll be 1/???. I'll probably just add on to it when I feel like doing so. Also there will be no smut in this unless specifically requested and at a good point in time to write some. Sorry to anyone who's interested in that, but I don't want to focus on smut. Heats will be present as per the Omegaverse, but will be ridden out alone or using suppressants. There will be more of the platonic things, like scenting and purring and such c:

Kageyama's eyes slowly opened to show him the bleary vision of his wrecked room. Wrecked was the only way to describe the state of his once tidy sleeping space. His dresser was knocked over, the drawers in it all pulled out and emptied. Various objects around the room were broken, including an expensive glass figurine of a dog that Kageyama had been gifted to by his mother. He cursed himself for destroying a precious item, deciding that the next time he went through this god awful occurrence he would be in a room where he wouldn't be able to destroy things as easily. All the clothes that had once been in his drawer were piled around him, as well as his comforter and pillows. Feathers coated the floor and bed, woven in his hair as well. One of the pillows could hardly be called such anymore, ripped to shreds until it was merely a pile of ripped up cloth and feathers. Now he knew where the dusting of soft white fluff had come from.

Kageyama gingerly removed himself from the nest, cringing at the ache in his lower abdomen. Spending a heat alone was painful, he had found that out quickly. The strained feeling of desperate arousal with nothing to relieve it left him sore, and he was only glad that today was Saturday. He wouldn't have to return to school until the day after tomorrow, and he should be fine by that time. As he stepped out of his best of clothes and blankets, Kageyama shook his head to let small feathers rain down slowly. He could feel his thought process begin to clear, and at that moment three things became quite obvious to him.

First off, his room reeked with the musk of arousal and Omegan pheromones. It was everywhere; it seemed embedded in the walls, the floors, the ceiling, but the worst of it came from his nest. His nose wrinkled up in disgust at the strength of the stench; yes it was his own stink but practically being soaked in it wasn't the most appealing thing. Despite his adversary to the smell in his room, he had other things to focus on. The second thing happened to be that he was thirsty. No, thirsty was an understatement. His throat was dry and parched, sweat rolled down his back as his body lost precious moisture. The third thing he had noticed was how disgusting he felt. He was sweaty, sticky, and unbelievably hot. He could feel his legs buckle underneath him, and he forced himself to focus on one problem at a time. The first problem was his most desperate one; water. He needed water, and he needed it soon.

Kageyama stumbled over to the door, twisting the handle only to find it locked. He growled in frustration, his voice scratching uncomfortably against his dry throat. He banged on the door multiple times until his mind finally decided to start working properly again. He had a bathroom connected to his room for christs sake. Before his mind clouded over again, Kageyama made his way over to the bathroom. He viciously pulled on the tap, causing a cascade of water to pour out of the faucet. He shoved his mouth underneath the waterfall of water, eagerly gulping the hydrating substance. Once he had his fill, which he had thought would take hours but only took about five minutes, Kageyama pulled away and shut off the flow of water. He panted to catch his breath, having held off on breathing too much whilst taking in as much water as possible. There was one problem solved, now he just had to get on with fixing the others.

He walked over to his bathtub, debating whether to bathe or shower right now. He decided that a bath would be fine this time. He was usually a fan of showers, but right now he just wanted to soak in a tub of cold water until the awful stickiness faded away. Of course his bath would be cold. He liked cold showers, and there was no way he would take a warm bath when he was already hot and sweaty. He turned the tap for the bath this time, closing the drain so it would steadily fill. He then took a deep breath to prepare himself before heading back into his main room.

Now that his mind wasn't clouded with thirst and desperate need for water, he could see the full extent of his damage. The walls were littered with scratches, his bed posts had teeth marks gouged into them, and similarly to the pillow a multitude of Kageyama's shirts had been ripped to shreds as well. He let a vulgar word slip through his lips at the mess. Kageyama immediately began to dig through the pile of clothes and blankets in search for something he could actually wear. He definitely wasn't clothed currently, and he honestly didn't want to be butt naked when his parents unlocked his bedroom door. He eventually found his black shirt with the words 'Setter Soul' on it. It had escaped damage, and having been buried in multiple other shirts didn't smell quite as bad as the rest of them. He located a pair of sweatpants as well, not in favor of wearing tight-fitting jeans yet. The ends of the sweatpants were a bit frayed, but otherwise unharmed.

When Kageyama returned to the bathroom, the bath was filled with icy cold water. Setting a blanket to the side, opting to use that since every one of his towels were beyond repair, Kageyama lowered himself into the tub. He felt the cold water wash the sticky sweat away, as well as something else he hadn't realized caked his back. When the water he lay in started to tint red is when Kageyama truly was able to understand how awful a heat was. Blood, most dried, coated his back. The water had wet it, causing it to drift off him. He immediately stood up, trying to figure out how he hadn't noticed the blood before. Surely there was some on the nest, right? No, there hasn't been a trace of red. How had there been no leakage of the blood onto the nest, or any of the other cloth? How had he not smelled it?

The second question was easier to answer. The scent of his heat and former arousal blocked out all other scents, so the lack of scent wasn't surprising. He eventually decided that he would never know how the room remained blood-free, and opted to let the issue fade from his mind. He slowly stood, letting the water drip down his arms, stomach, back, and legs. His will to soak in the icy water had vanished quickly, and he was no longer sticky anymore. He stepped out of the tub, reaching for the blanket to dry him off. He gingerly patted his back with the blanket, piling it away to find it reddened and officially ruined. He twisted his head to study his back in the mirror. Most of the wounds in his back seemed to be healed, but one or two had trickles of blood running out of them. With no better choice, Kageyama did his best to rip the bloodied part of the blanket away from the rest. He wet the blanket under the sink faucet, certainly not willing to use the blood-tinted bath water. He then wrapped it around his middle, pressing the wet cloth to his wound. He tied it with a long strip of something he had ripped during his heat, deciding the makeshift bandage would do for now. He then slipped his shirt on over it, pulling on his sweatpants and stepping out of the bathroom once again. He couldn't do anything about the stink right now except open his window and hope that the fresh air through the screen would let the scent waft away. He doubted that would fix it all, and reminded himself to get air freshener that had been made specifically for these sorts of situations.

He could, however, do one thing to pass the time. Kageyama proceeded to disassemble his nest, separating what was still salvageable from what would need to be thrown out. Or burned more preferably; he had heard stories about perverts finding old Omega clothes in the trash and...well, you get the idea. He didn't want some random perverted Alpha worshipping his old torn up shirt and using it as a wank blanket. In the middle of sorting his clothes, a weak knock came from the door of his room. A woman's voice rose from the opposite side of the door, speaking tentatively.

"...Tobio? Are you alright? Is it over?"

"Yes, mother, it is."

He responded automatically, hearing a sigh of relief from the other. His mother was a Beta, his father an Alpha. Therefore neither of them had known what to do when Kageyama went into such an intense heat. Betas only experienced weak heats that lasted for two days at the most. They couldn't understand the agony of an unmated Omega's heat, and fearing what might happen if she let Kageyama romp around the house she had locked him in his room. The door unlocked and opened slowly, his mother recoiling at the intense stench in the room. One survey around it told her she had been right in locking Kageyama there; this could have been her house if she hadn't.

"Oh come here, baby. I'll get you a better place next time, okay? We just weren't expecting this, we didn't have a room ready for an Omega to stay in. I'll go buy you some new clothes today."

Kageyama could feel his mother's arms wrap around him, holding him close to her. He hadn't realized his muscles were tense until he felt himself relax in her soothing hug. Now that he had presented, he noticed scents differently than before. His mother's scent was sweet and calming, allowing him to fully relax in her arms.

"You must be starving. I cooked earlier, the food is still warm. You go stuff yourself while I buy you some new clothes. And some over the counter suppressants. We'll go to a doctor to prescribe you specific ones soon, but for now we just need a back-up plan in case your heat relapses."

Kageyama found himself nodding along as his mother spoke, until her grip on him loosened. He couldn't seem to lock down what happened the rest of the day. It passed in a blur; he remembered eating, remembered trying to remove the stench from his room, remembered receiving his new clothes, but it all passed by in a haze. Nothing stuck out to him except the start of the day, and all the awful feelings that came along with it. The next day was painfully long. Kageyama had nothing to do whatsoever. He didn't want to text any of his friends to have to explain why he was gone for so long. Alpha presenting usually only took three days, so he shouldn't have been gone Monday through Friday that week. The looks he knew he'd get all day the next day made him groan inwardly. He didn't want to deal with people scenting him, and doing a double take to make sure that they hadn't mis-smelled. He didn't want to hear the whispers that would follow him around. He didn't want to deal with the shocked look on his teammates faces.

That would make five Omegas on the team.

Seeing as Omegas were only recently allowed on the same team as Alpha's, that was a surprising amount. Though the Omega's themselves weren't too surprising, besides Kageyama. Tsukishima was originally thought to be a Beta, but presented Omega only days after joining the club. Asahi had always been known as an Omega, no surprise there. He looked frightening, but he was a big softie and was quite submissive. Kageyama was now added into the pool of Omegas, of course. Yamaguchi and Hinata hadn't presented yet, but it was obvious to their teammates they would be Omega. So Kageyama included them anyway.

Five Omegas. Yippitty skip. All that meant was more trouble for the Alphas and Betas on the team who'd have to deal with warding off Alphas on other teams. Kageyama mulled over his thoughts far longer than he realized, until the sky outside darkened. With a sigh, he turned over in his bed and closed his eyes. He didn't want to go to school tomorrow, but skipping wasn't an option. He could say goodbye to his proud Alpha stature; his team wouldn't judge him, but he knew that not everyone at school was so easily accepting.

So fun Monday would be.

...

There was no way this was possible.

It went against everything that Kageyama had ever learned, had ever thought. There was no way in hell that this could be happening. How. How did it occur like this? The alluring Alpha scent washed over him again as the other male stopped in front of him, his brown eyes widening as Kageyama's Omegan scent reached his nose. The brown eyes showed a flash of disbelief, the emotion surely reflected in Kageyama's own. The small orange-haired male took a step back, tilting his head in confusion as he took in a deep breath of Kageyama's scent.

It wasn't five Omegas on the team. It was four.

The truth dawned on Kageyama, causing his bag to slide off his shoulder and drop to the ground. He didn't reach to pick it up, far too shocked for that. It couldn't be true. It was impossible; it were as if the roles were reversed, as if it were all backwards.

Hinata was an Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter done, ye! I hope it wasn't too boring, since it was the setup chapter haha.


	2. Teammates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Agh – what the hell Kageyama?! Why are you an Omega?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sosososo sorry this took so long. I've rewritten this chapter more times than I can count really and I'm still not 100% happy with the end result but I've spent enough time on it.

If there were a few things that were obvious about Hinata at first glance, the most prominent amongst these things would be that he was unbelievably _small._ Not only in height. His arms were thin, his body lean, and he generally held an aura of tiny-ness around him. That was the first sign that made people believe there was no doubt he’d be an omega. However, one can’t judge by size alone. It would be irrational to do so; after all, Nishinoya was small. Smaller than Hinata even, and he had presented as a beta without fail. But Hinata’s personality really sealed the deal in most people’s minds. He was cheery, happy-go-lucky, and generally seemed to screech adorable. He was extremely nervous before matches, and only tried to ‘fight’ people when he was especially scared. His version of ‘fighting’ consisted of him backing away several meters and leaping into a makeshift ninja pose, asking the other person “You wanna fight?!” Even that about him was cute, and attracted the attention of a few alphas who simply lurked in the background, waiting for him to present.

 

So naturally when Hinata began to go into a rut instead of a heat, his mother was nothing short of shocked. She was in a somewhat similar predicament to Kageyama’s family actually. His mother was an Omega and his father a Beta. They didn’t know what to do with Hinata during his rut. They had a safe room set up for him on the likely prospect he would go into a heat so they were more prepared than Kageyama’s parents in some ways. At least they had a safe place for Hinata to rut in peace. They didn’t really have some of the right items; something for him to rut against and the such, but they could get that later. So Hinata was definitely more comfortable during his presentation than his ever so grumpy volleyball partner was. He was also a great deal happier about his situation.

 

Hinata was an Alpha. He wanted to jump up and about, screeching happily at the discovery. It wasn’t that he would have been disappointed as an Omega, but this outcome was unexpected and very welcome to him. He could just imagine the looks on his teammates faces. Now he wouldn’t have to be scared when going to the bathroom alone. Well, at least not as scared as he would if he had presented as an Omega. He was most excited to tell Kageyama. He did hold onto a hollow feeling of disappointment though. He wasn’t sure why. Maybe it had to do with the fact that the two of them were undeniably close. Possibly the fact that hope he could bond with Kageyama seemed to get slimmer. It’s not as if he had a true crush on the sure-to-be Alpha. He really didn’t, at least not yet anyway. They hadn’t known each other long enough for something like that to form. But the thought of Kageyama getting an Omega mate other than himself was disappointing. It would eat away at the time the two could spend on volleyball, and possibly the time that they just spent together in general. Talking, joking, insulting eachother, things like that.

 

The morning Monday came too slowly for his liking. He was excited, his heart racing with adrenaline. He had heard that Alpha’s would obtain a boost in energy when they presented. The ever excitable Hinata only seemed to bounce off walls even more so than usual, racing around the house so much that his mother eventually sent him outside with his bike to let off some steam. He came home at the end of the day, still energetic but not quite as hectic as before. Getting him to sleep that night was a challenge of it’s own, and his mother eventually decided ‘fuck it’ and left Hinata to his own devices. Natsu had to stick her head in his room about three times to tell him to be quiet before he finally settled down enough to sleep. He smiled up at his ceiling, slowly closing his wide brown eyes.

 

_I can’t wait until tomorrow._

…

 

This was awkward and honestly somewhat hard to believe. Scratch that, it was entirely _impossible_ to believe. The idea that big, grumpy, aggressive Kageyama could be anything _but_ an Alpha was foreign to Hianta, but the scent of an Omega washed over him the moment he got close enough. Their eyes widened together, Hinata’s mouth gaping until it made an ‘o’ shape. His head tilted ever so slowly to the side until finally the full realization lit his eyes. In an instant, he had backed away about a meter. He pointed an accusing finger towards Kageyama, the rest of his body in his ‘You wanna fight’ pose.

 

“Agh – what the hell Kageyama?! Why are you an Omega?!”

 

An irritated growl lifted from Kageyama’s lips at the sudden action, his eyes lighting with annoyance. Presenting hadn’t changed the aggressive male one bit, that was proved the moment he strode forward, his fingers intertwining Hinata’s orange locks of hair…to grip his head tightly. And damn it _hurt_. Hinata hurriedly shook his head, forcing Kageyama to release his grip on it. He pouted at the tall Omega, taking another step back for good measure.

 

“Idiot-geyama! You’re going to make me go bald!”

 

“Dumbass Hinata! You’re the one who acted like an idiot!”

 

“Huuh? All I did was ask why you’re an Omega!”

 

“That’s rude, dumbass!”

 

“Idiot!”

 

“Dumbass!”

 

“Idiot!”

 

“Dumbass!”

 

The ‘bickered’ – more of a contest of who could repeat the insult the most to be completely honest – the entire way to school. The two of them momentarily forgot their confusions at the presentation of the other, focused now on attempting to think up a new insult to fling at each other. When Kageyama took an unusual amount of time to think up an insult other than ‘dumbass’ Hinata seemed to disappear from his side. He hesitated for a few moments in shock, before fully realizing what happened. He grit his teeth, racing after the retreating back of the orange-haired male.

 

“Don’t you dare get a headstart on me, dumbass!”

 

…

 

It wasn’t until the two of them reached the clubroom that they finally calmed down slightly. Hinata had won this match, barely so. Kageyama was still seething at his sudden takeoff, scolding himself for not thinking to do that as well. Hinata was thrilled at his win, as it left him with two more than Kageyama. He began to brag to none other than his recently defeated teammate about his win, irking the brunette to no end. Hinata seemed oblivious to the danger he was putting himself in; heaven knows what Kageyama would do when he was this mad. Luckily, Hinata was saved from his certain doom by the appearance of his gray-haired senior. Well, it was more the strangled noise of shock that had been Hinata’s savior, but seeing as it had come from Sugawara he decided he would let his glorious senpai take all the credit.

 

Sugawara managed to compose himself in a few short seconds, flashing a smile towards the two underclassmen.

 

“Whoops, sorry! This was just a bit unexpected.”

 

He apologized quickly, before realizing the two of them were utterly confused about why he was apologizing. He quickly began to elaborate, seeing as the two of them weren’t exactly known for being the brightest members on the team.

 

“I’m talking about my reaction. It was really rude of me.”

 

He laughed lightly to hopefully rid himself of the slight awkwardness he had bestowed upon himself. Hinata especially only seemed to be more confused by this clarification, leading Sugawara to question how either of them had made it into high school in the first place.

 

“About your presentations.”

 

Understanding finally lit both of their eyes. The two of them had entirely forgotten about their shock at the other’s presentation in the midst of their ‘battle’ to reach the clubroom first. Hinata perked up immediately, turning to Kageyama again with a determined look on his face.

 

“Oh, yeah; idiot!”

 

“Dumbass!”

 

Kageyama wasted no time in retaliating, the confusion now shifted onto Sugawara’s shoulders. The two fought quite a bit, but that one seemed to come out of nowhere. He had no way to realize the two were continuing their insult war from earlier after all. With an inward sigh, he unlocked the clubroom and slid the door open. He turned to the two males still standing in the doorway, his smile turning mischievous.

 

“You better change quickly; Daichi’ll be here soon, and he won’t be happy if he hears you got here early and didn’t help set up the gym.”

 

The playful lilt of his voice coupled with the threat of an angered Daichi prompted the two of them to shut their mouths and hurry to rid themselves of their uniforms in favor of a t-shirt and shorts. They were out of the clubroom in a hot second, eager to reach the gym and start setting up. The two of them flew past the approaching pair of Nishinoya and Asahi, leaving the former with an urge to chase after them and the latter slightly frightened. Sugawara emerged from the clubroom a few moments later, shaking his head to himself.

 

“Do you think they realize they can’t get into the gym until I get there?”

 

…

 

It took most of the practice for the team to fully come to terms with the unexpected presentations of the two first years. There was a slight shift in attitude and energy for the both of them that would definitely have to be sorted out in the future. Hinata unintentionally flaunted his Alpha status to any and all who would listen to him. He had excess energy, leading to the struggle of the team to calm him down enough for just _one_ receive. He had gained a habit at jumping at incoming spikes instead of waiting for them to come to him. He ended up hitting himself in the face with the ball six times, and being banned from receiving until afternoon practice when they could figure out how to control his energy.

 

Kageyama, on the other hand, was far more reserved about his standing. His scent seemed faint, as if he were actively attempting to hide it. His tosses were nothing short of amazing, nothing new there, but his stamina appeared to have lessened. He was more tired than usual by the end of the practice. His irritation was obvious in his general stance; he was tense, and his eyes held more of a glare to them than usual.

 

“Kageyama.”

 

The male turned his head to find Daichi standing behind him, a stern look on his face.

 

“Don’t get yourself down because of this. You’re not the only Omega on the team, everyone deals with changes in physical ability based on their presentation. It’s not going to drag us down unless you let it get to you.”

 

Kageyama blinked a few times, seeing Sugawara shoot him a thumbs up from behind Daichi. He blinked a few times before nodding slowly. Before he knew it he was being slapped on the back by their libero’s hand, being assaulted by comments from all sides.

 

“Don’t worry; your magnificent senpai is here to help!”

 

“I can’t believe you presented before your senpai! Agh, I’ll definitely present soon just you wait!”

 

“Tanaka, put your shirt back on.”

 

“The King has to take a walk in the shoes of a lowly Omega. Rather fitting for a tyrant.”

 

“Nice one, Tsukki!”

 

“Not everyone can be as awesome as me Kageyama! I’ll be Alpha enough for the both of us!”

 

At the last comment, Kageyama’s fingers once again found themselves intertwined between locks of orange hair, squeezing with more force than was necessary. He ignored the complaints from the smaller male as he quickly turned his head away from his teammates. It would be too awkward for them to see the slight upturning of his lips, especially considering some of them, specifically a blonde with glasses, were being rather rude. This was far different than the isolation he had faced on his previous team, the coldness, the hate. He already knew that of course, but this moment really seemed to drive it in when he thought of what his past teammates reactions would have been to his presentation. So he let a small thought run through his head, a thought that warmed his cheeks ever so slightly, and only gave him more reason to keep his face hidden.

 

_Maybe having teammates like these won’t be too bad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Agh – what the hell Kageyama?! Why are you an Omega?!”
> 
> Wow Hinata you can't just ask someone why they're an Omega. Ruuuuuude.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner than this one did jfc.
> 
> Also, for reference;
> 
> Daichi - Alpha*  
> Sugawara - Alpha*  
> Asahi - Omega^  
> Nishinoya - Beta^  
> Tsukishima - Omega"  
> Kageyama - Omega:  
> Hinata - Alpha:  
> Yamaguchi - TBA"  
> Tanaka - TBA
> 
> Yes, this list means that there are a few odd pairings (Alpha x Alpha to be specific). There are going to be chapters explaining that in the future, and I may add some side stories to fully explain their situations since this fanfiction will focus primarily on Hinata and Kageyama.
> 
> Very small spoiler in case you haven't read the manga ahead.
> 
> Also there's a slight canon divergence with when this is set. It's set before the first practice match against Aoba Johsai, leaving a bigger gap between the joining of the club and that match. AKA about a month gap. I want there to be a bigger time difference to help develop some things beforehand, though I don't want it to be unbelievably far away. At the moment it's about a week before the practice match. I plan on this fanfiction stopping after they win against Shiratorizawa, maybe with a skip to the future as well. I may end it sooner than that, say after the first tournament, if I'm not really feeling the motivation to write it enough.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter done, ye! I hope it wasn't too boring, since it was the setup chapter haha.


End file.
